


Finish Line

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marcky, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky gets into a strop, so Mark decides to finish on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

The soft gasp Mark let out was only hindered by his own teeth digging into his lip as he glanced down again, eyes taking in the blonde mop bobbing relentlessly in his lap. Jesus, every one of his nerves was alive and humming as the hot wetness sucked him in. A talented tongue trailed up and down the length as a firm fist squeezed around the base of his cock in time with his own thrusts. He let out a low groan, fingers digging hard into the arms of the chair when uneven teeth scraped his tip, and gasped again when Nicky looked up, eyes full of mischief.

“Jesus, Nick.”

One eyebrow arched impishly, and Mark felt his toes curl as a muffled laugh vibrated through his over-sensitised flesh, the fist tightening and twisting as Nicky drove down harder and harder, one of Mark’s hands finding its way into the sweaty ashen locks falling into Nicky’s eyes. The older boy grinned around his mouthful, his other hand reaching up to press into the smooth skin behind Mark’s balls.

A desperate hiccup forced its way from Mark’s throat, and he felt rather than heard Nicky giggle again. Jesus, it was too good, too much as Nicky’s knuckle pressed again, tongue working the underside of Mark’s cock, hand leaving the base to press down into Mark’s stomach, forcing back against the frantic bucking of his hips as Mark’s hand tightened in Nicky’s hair.

“Nix... pl... please... p... oh god... NO!”

The last was cried out as Nicky’s mouth drew away with a wet popping noise, leaving Mark’s cock hanging between them, purple and swollen. He groaned in frustration as Nicky grinned, moving his hands to rest on Mark’s thighs.

“Apologise.”

“...what?! Nix I...”

“Say sorry.” Nicky said teasingly, standing up and straddling Mark’s thighs, arms wrapping loosely around his neck. “You were laughing at my new hair, and I want you to say sorry.”

Mark was flabbergasted. What the fuck was Nicky playing at? Obviously he had laughed at the new hair, everyone had. He looked like fucking Billy Idol. But his cock didn’t really give a toss at this moment. He needed to fucking come!

“Nicky!” He growled, trying to pull Nicky’s weight down on top of him, but it didn’t work. Nicky’s arse swayed temptingly above his lap, thighs locked tight, no matter how much Mark tugged.

“Say it.” Nicky breathed against his ear, making Mark shiver. “Say it, and you get to come.”

“I can come without you, y’know.”

“Oh. Okay.” Nicky shrugged, promptly sliding off the chair and standing up, stretching as he walked over to sit in the chair opposite. Mark stared at him for a few moments, before Nicky gestured at him. “Go on. I’ll just sit here.”

“Nicky...” Mark growled menacingly, just knowing that Nicky would be getting off on this. He knew very well that Nicky loved to watch him touch himself, but he really wasn’t in the mood right now. He gulped though, as Nicky’s eyes darkened, and a talented tongue traced his lips.

“Thought you were desperate?”

“Nicky...?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Nicky...!”

“Mmm...?”

“Would you just hurry up and suck me off?”

“Not until you say sorry.” Nicky shrugged, curling his legs up into the chair to make himself more comfortable. He knew Mark wouldn’t say sorry, and Mark growled at him again, stubbornly trying to think of a way around this.

“Fine.” The triumphant look that crossed Nicky’s face was priceless, and Mark grinned when Nicky’s legs uncurled, ready to get up as soon as Mark apologised. But Mark shrugged instead, heaving himself out of the chair, the tenderness in his groin uncomfortable. “I’ll just go into the bathroom, shall I?”

Before Nicky could say anything, Mark was up and across the room, door slammed behind him. He heard Nicky get up after a moment, and flicked the lock shut, grinning at the uselessly turning knob.

“Mark?”

“Yes?”

“Er... what are you doing?”

“Sorry Nix, I’m a bit busy in here.” Mark sank to the floor, the cold tiles against his arse making him shiver. He gently gripped his cock, letting out a low moan as he did. “Come back later, yeah?”

“You...” Mark moaned again, louder than was strictly necessary, and heard it echoed softly in that husky croak he knew so well. “Mark...”

“Yes...” Mark hissed, bucking up into his fist, establishing the same rhythm Nicky had been using earlier. “God...”

The soft whimper through the door only pushed Mark closer to the edge, and he groaned against the gap in the door, imagining Nicky on the other side. He heard Nicky’s harsh breathing, and groaned again, letting go of his own cock. He wanted to be prepared for the off chance that Nicky might give in. He wasn’t wasting it just yet.

“Mark... Jesus babe... come out here...”

“No.” Mark gasped, trailing his fingers gently under his balls, enough to affect his voice but not enough to bring himself off. “I’m... I’m fine here, actually.”

“No you’re not. I know what you’re like.” He heard Nicky swallow. “You’re... you’re just doing it to get back at me. I know you’d rather have me anyday.”

“No, I’m... good.” Mark accidentally brushing a particularly sensitive spot, and bucked uncontrollably into his fist. “Ah...!”

“Oh...” He heard Nicky’s harsh gasp. “Oh Jesus.” He whimpered, and Mark imagined him on the other side of the door, imagined dragging down the zip he could hear ripping just now, imagined pushing his hand in and making Nicky gasp like.... oh... like that. Imagined swallowing that soft cry, biting away that louder one.

Not paying any attention to his hands, Mark found himself letting out a loud groan when his fingers automatically tightened around his cock again, squeezing firmly and beginning to stroke up and down, listening to Nicky’s frantic panting on the other side.

“Mark! God... fuck me...”

“Nix...” He groaned, his back arching against the door.

“I’m...” He heard Nicky’s frantic swallow. “I’m touching you, aren’t I babe? You’re imagining it’s my hand around you like that, bringing you off. Making you cry out for me.”

Right on cue, a cry forced it’s way from Mark’s lips as his balls tightened suddenly, leaving him panting. “Nicky!”

“I’m using my fingers now.” It sounded like Nicky was gritting his teeth. “Fucking myself on them, imagining it’s you. God you’re...” His breath hitched. “Fucking hell...” He murmured. “That’s it... that’s..."

Mark winced as his head dropped back against the door, pain blooming in the back of his skull. But he paid it no attention, stroking himself hard while Nicky cried his name breathlessly, a low sob hanging between them as Mark pushed back into the door, feeling himself near the edge.

“Nicky I’m... Oh I’m co...”

“Mark... let go for me babe... fuck me...”

The image of Nicky up on his knees, Mark pounding into him relentlessly, sent him straight over, a yell filling the bathroom as Mark came hard, hand pumping as he soaked his stomach and chest, hearing Nicky’s muffled cry through the wood. He choked as the feeling washed over him, making his skin tingle and his head swim. Collapsing, panting against the door, he tried to listen for any signs of what Nicky was doing. He could hear him moving still, and soft whimpers, and shakily climbed to his feet. Opening the door again, he smiled smugly down as a body fell onto the tiles with a loud thump.

Nicky gulped up at him, hand momentarily dislodged from his cock while the other one still twisted inside him, and Mark reached down to run a gentle hand through Nicky’s hair, making the smaller boy shudder and close his eyes.

“Hello.”

“H... hi...” Nicky opened his eyes again, reaching up with one hand to Mark, who dodged it.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“...huh?”

“Would you like me to make you a cup of tea while you finish off?”

“Mark...” Nicky hissed, his hands beginning to move again. “Don’t play. I’m too close.”

“So?”

“Nggg...”

Mark ignored him, headed towards the kitchen, naked hips swinging slightly as he went, knowing Nicky would be watching. He heard a loud whine and grinned, turning back around and launching himself on the stunned and prostrate form of his lover. He felt Nicky groan, and gripped his cock, stroking it hard until, a few moments later, Nicky came with a roar, yanking Mark’s hair ruthlessly as he bucked underneath him.

“Better?”

Nicky licked his lips, eyes glazed as Mark stood again, a smug smile on his face.

“Oh.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Cup of tea?”

“Uh... huh?”

“It’ll be ready once you’ve cleaned yourself up.”

And then Mark turned and headed back for the kitchen, an enormous grin on his face.


End file.
